Don't Make Me Say Goodbye
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Corey is trying to convince Charlotte that their relationship is not a mistake.


**disclaimer - do no own Corey (Matt) or Charlotte (Ashley)**

* * *

 **Don't Make Me Say Goodbye**

* * *

"No!" He had never felt so determined. He grasped her wrist and pulled her toward him. "No Ash, please don't make me do this."

"It is for the best, Matt, you know it. You don't want to admit it to yourself but, deep down you know."

"No, you are just scared. You are just pushing me away. Please don't, I love you Ashley. I need you."

The blonde pulled her wrist away, turning he gaze toward the floor. "No you don't. You don't need me. You want me but, you don't need me."

"You're wrong." He didn't know how to make her understand how he felt about her. "You are not listening to me. You are being stubborn and pig-headed! I love you. I can't imagine another day without you. I want to wake up beside you every morning. Why can't you understand that?"

She sighed a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away. "I need to protect myself. I have already had two failed marriages… what would it look like if I am seen with a recently divorced father? I have a reputation to uphold, a legacy, I can't be seen as a homewrecker."

He clenched his fists, fighting the urge to punch something, and inhaled deeply. "So you are saying you would rather give up everything we have, this chemistry, this love between us, because you are afraid of what a few idiots might say online."

"Matt – please .. . "

"No Ash, I don't understand. I am not afraid. Whenever I am with you I know… I know I found the one for me. I know I have the woman I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. Do you not feel the same?"

The blonde sighed as she stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. When she pulled away she muttered, "No Matt, I do not feel the same. I am sorry. This is goodbye." She released him from her grip and turned her back toward him. He stood rigid as he listened to her footfalls as she walked toward the bed. He could hear the sound of her breathing. This wasn't right. This could not be right. She was lying. He could tell - he knew her so well.

"Bullshit."

He turned around and grabbed her around the waist. He spun her around, his lips over taking hers as he buried his fingers in her hair. He kissed her passionately, pulling her close to his chest. Her arms snaked around his neck once more as she kissed him. His hand slid down her back, her hip, her thigh. He pulled away and trailed kiss down her neck and collar bone. He heard her ragged breathing, saw the rise and fall of her chest. It was passion, uncountable, like wildfire. She pulled him back onto the bed, her fingers finding the buttons on his shirt and undoing them. A groan escaped his lips as she left a burning trail of kisses down his chest. "And you feel absolutely nothing for me," He kidded as he guided her back toward his mouth, kissing her once more.

"Shut up," She murmured against his lips.

 **-x-**

He held her against his side. Her head lay on his chest as she traced the outline of one of his tattoos with her fingertip. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you Ashley.I need you to know that."

"I do." She admitted. "I know you do. I love you too but, that doesn't make this a good idea."

"That makes this a perfect idea. Ash you need to stop caring what everyone says. You have already honored your family legacy. You are the most gifted woman in this division. You are strong, and talented and beautiful. You are everything any man could ever ask for and I know your father is proud of you. You are not going to ruin his legacy by falling in love – by finding someone who will love and support you. That will only help you grow and better cement your legacy - - - "

Ashley sighed and rolled on to her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. "Corey – I am not afraid that I will work less or my wrestling or dedication will falter. . . I am worried about what people will say. If they will say I broke up your marriage. I do not want that kind of blemish on my family name. . . "

"That is not going to happen. Word of my divorce is already out. People know I am single. Besides. I will die before I let someone dishonor you. I will protect you with my life."

The blonde giggled, "So chivalrous, my knight in shining armor." She smiled and kissed him. "Fine but, can we keep it quiet just a little while longer. We can tell our friends and family but, I am not ready to go public yet."

"Okay." He agreed. "I will wait until you are ready but, I need you to do something for me too."

"What's that?"

"Please, don't ever ask me to say goodbye again. I am here to stay."

The blonde smiled as she once again curled up against his side. "Deal."


End file.
